


A day in Arkadia

by Elit3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Around four o'clock, Murphy arrive looking really tired with his eyes half open. When he finnaly reach the place where the others are,  he practically don't make any sign of recognition to the others before to fall down on Bellamy  who manipulate him like a puppet for Murphy to have his head in the crook of his neck and his feet protrude from the side of the armchair





	A day in Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So i don't know when exactly this fanfiction happen but it is during the season 4. I just wanted to write a fanfic where Murphy arrive and start sleeping on Bellamy while everyone is there. I first thaught to write it when they where in space but i come with that. Perhaps i will write it one day. Anyway i hope you will like it.

Even with a nuclear threat upon them, It was a good day in Arkadia. Everyone was working to fix the ship as best as they could. But it was a sunny day and everyone was laughing because they decide to enjoy the rest of the time left. They were working but talking and laughing to the person their care about in the same time. The leaders of the hundred are sitting in a kind of living room inside Arkadia. Monty, Raven and Jasper are sit on the couch as three place while Clarke and Bellamy are sit on two different armchairs. One at the left of the couch and the other on the right with a coffee table in the middle of the two armchairs. They are talking, laughing and joking with each other, forgeting for the first time in weeks the nuclear threat. 

Around four o'clock, Murphy arrive looking really tired with his eyes half open. When he finnaly reach the place where the others are, he practically don't make any sign of recognition to the others before to fall down on Bellamy who manipulate him like a puppet for Murphy to have his head in the crook of his neck and his feet protrude from the side of the armchair.

Bellamy wanted to ask to his boyfriend if he was okay but Raven was faster and say “welcome to you too sunshine.” Murphy only move his head from Bellamy's neck to reply to her “Go drift yourself , Raven” whitout his usual sarcasm which have for consequences to make everyone laugh specially Raven. But Murphy haven't find that really funny since he seriously look at Bellamy saying “You can't laugh of me Bell!” which do not have the goal expected because the others laugh even more. Raven even describe Murphy as a little kitten. But when Bellamy feel that the boy In his arms start to tense himself, ready to leave or say something else, He put Murphy's head back to his old position while putting a kiss on his forehead. Thankfully the rest of the group understand not to push anymore and stop to laugh.

Fianally, Bellamy could ask what he wanted to say at the first place.

“-Are you okay? 

-Yeah !Murphy understand that he say this too loud and too roughly, he cleared his throat and murmur. Yes ... just a long day, dont worry.

-But it's my job to worry about you, especially when you always do stupid thing, did he reply smiling.

-As if you never do stupid thing old man! Anyway don't move I requisition you as a personal cushion saying with a sleepy voice.”

Bellamy wanted to reply something but Murphy was already sleeping so he tightens his arms around the kid's back and go back to the conversation. They keep doing what they were doing before Murphy arrive whitout prating attention to him, except that with an unspoken decision, they all keep their voices low so as not to disturb the sleeping man. 

This situation keep for 30 minutes like that, until Abby arrive with a plate of dried meat and a canteen of watter. She look at them, she first say hi to her daughter for then turn her attention on Bellamy and Murphy. 

“-When i told him to go sleep, i meant on a bed not on you. She wasn't mad at them rather amused by the situation and without a doubt desperate by Murphy's behavior.

-What do you want, did Bellamy reply with a smile, he always does it in his own way, but at least he sleeps.

-Sure but it does not look to be a very comfortable position to sleep. Anyway this is not the reason why i am here, we got a rough day today and we don't really have the time to eat. So, here make him eat and drink this, did she say while giving to Bellamy what she have in his hands.”

He put the plate on Murphy's kneel and stuck the canteen between him and the armchair. He look up at Clarke's mother and thank her because he know that his boyfriend didn't eat something (except perhaps a ration at midday) since the day before. She only smile back and leave. 

Now come the hardest part: wake Murphy up. Everyone stop talking and look at them, waiting to see what will happen. Bellamy first start to give little kisses on the head of his boyfriend and then start to whisper the name of boy. He kept doing this for five minutes until he feel that Murphy start to wake up.

“-Murph wake up, it's time to eat. He really wanted to call him John in those moment but he know better than call him like that. 

-Shut up old man, did he recieve as answer, i am sleeping. 

-You will sleep after you eat. 

-I am not hungry. This was a terrible lie since the boy's stomach decided to make himself known at this time.

-Someone don't agree with you!

-Don't care. Let me sleep!”

Bellamy moans but smile when he found a solution. He take one of the dried meat and show it to Murphy who eat it since he didn't really have the choice. Bellamy keep feeding him until all the meat was gone. Murph was eating with his eye alf close and only open his mouth when the meat was close to him. Bellamy look at him with a loving smile on his face whitout paying attention of the rest of the crew who didn't talk during all the exchange because no one of them wanted to destroy the moment. Bellamy let his boyfriend go back to sleep when he make him drink. He return his attention to the others and raised an eyebrow saying an unspoken "what" but no one say anything about it and go back to another subject. 

For Bellamy this moment was perfect because he have his lover in his arm and his closest friends near him. Even thaugh his sad that Octavia is not here but he understand that she don't want to see his face for the moment. He look down to his sleepy boyfriend and saw a tired face with a vulnerable expression. He is happy that Murphy trust him enough to let him see this part of him, a part which is not focus by the survival. He is also glad that Murphy find his way with helping Abby at the infirmary, even thaugh it is a hard job but Jackson and Abby are happy to have Murphy with them. He stop to look at him when he hear that no one was talking anymore, just for see that they are looking at him. 

“-Do you ask something?

-Yes say Raven. When did he wake up? 

-Between 4 or 5 am i think, Jackson came search him because an accident happen and they needed him.”

Raven was going to reply when two persons laughing about something stop her. They all look at the persons -a woman and a man- and see that the guy was pointing Bellamy and Murphy with his finger. Their laugh wasn't like when the rest of the hundred laugh at him and Murph earlier but it is more a laugh that we make when we make fun of something or someone. Bellamy wanted to ask them what was their problem, but one again Raven was faster:

“-What are you both looking at? 

-Nothing say the girl.

-At the two fag reply the guy in the same time.”

Blake wanted to stand up and go to the homophobic for punch him in the face but when he try to do it Murphy unconsciouly moan in his sleep while he grab Bellamy's shirt. Bellamy understand that he can't move or he will have an angry boyfriend in his arm and this is not what he want. So he look to the two persons and give them a look that if it could kill would have kill them instantly. It is when he saw Monty, Jasper, Clarke and Raven ready to a fight that he understand that he didn't have to. So he wasn't surprise when the two girls go to see the man while the two Boys stood up in front of him and Murphy. Also Miller who kept the piece that was assigned to him and who heard the conversation went to join the girls. Bellamy was glad to have friends like them who are ready to defend him and his lover. Even if Monty and Jasper block him the view of the two persons, he can hear everything. 

“-How did you call them exactly? That was Raven saying this words with as much venom as she could. 

-Are you deaf? I've called them fag or maybe you don't know what this mean.

-She understood, what she meant is : who do you thing you are to judge them?

-I am just an honest citizen who thing that it is unnormal for two guys to do ... that.

-What does "that" mean exactly?ask Clarke. She didn't let him answer and keep talking. Is "that" for when Bellamy succed to control hundred of teenagers with an army of grounders who wanted us dead? Or when he put his life on risk to save them from the Mount Weather? Or no maybe you are talking of what happen few weeks ago when he risk his life again to save us, as well as your ungrateful ass. 

-No Clarke, maybe "that" was for Murphy? You know when he have been hang for something he didn't do or then torture for three days by the grounders because he didn't wanted to say anything for protect us? Or better when he follow Jaha to found the citty of light and get stuck in a bunker for three fucking months Or no i found! You mean when he put his hand in the body of a crazy bitch to make her heart beat for save Clarke and the rest of us. Is it what "that" mean to you? 

-No but ...

-Then shut up! This time it was the two girls who talk and the guy really look shock. 

-You don't know what they been throught. So close you mouth or i make you. They deserve to be happy, say Raven and remember that you are just a grain of sand on a beach compared to them. It is maybe “unnormal” as you say but they have something that you will never have and you must be blind if you don't see how much they love each other. 

-If you say something else like that to someone else, i will know it and i will have a long talk with the chancelior to see what he thing about discrimination. Continue Clarke.

-...”

The guy was ready to say something else, maybe he didn't understand his lesson or maybe he is just stupid but for the first time Miller talked: “If you don't want to finish at the infirmary you shouldn't say something else. Also their are not the only “fag” here so you should be carefull. Now leave and don't be shocked if you got more hour of work tomorrowbecause i will report this accident to my supperior”. 

The two persons leave the room and all the accumulated pressure left at the same time. Everyone got back to where their where sitting and even Miller ask to be replaced to be with his friend and go search a chair to site. Bellamy is really proud to have friends with who he can count on and he is reassured because he know now that it is not a nuclear threat who will kill them. Especially when he can see the proud smile going on Raven's and Clarke's face. 

“-What's going on? Ask Murphy who look like the conversation with the two homophobes wake him up. 

-Nothing answer Bellamy. Remind me never to annoy Raven and Clarke at the same time, they can be terrifying when they want to.

-You didn't know it?”

Bellamy smile to him and decide that he was time to Murphy to go to bed before someone else decide to disturb them. He raised up holding Murphy in his arms in the nuptial way. He look to the others and make a sign of head for say thank you and leave the room. On the way back to their room he hear Murphy saying “what” since he didn't understand that Bellamy leaved the romm and only answer with “Time to bed Sleepyhead”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are faults in the fanfic. It is really long and i am not sure if i fix every fault.


End file.
